There Is A Light That Never Goes Out
by Emmerine-EbonyTear
Summary: Marco has to deal with the death of Dylan after he's killed in a car accident. One chapter, one of my first FanFics so don't be too harsh. Read and Review please!


Disclaimer- I do not own "Degrassi" or any of its characters, the Smiths song from which the title comes from, or the quote from "Moulin Rouge".  
  
Marco Del Rossi sat in the church pew, tears in his eyes and his hands trembling. He couldn't believe he was gone. Dylan, the one who promised him he would love him forever, was dead. Why him, not me, Marco thought. He choked up. They were both in the car when that drunk driver swerved and smashed into the driver's side of Dylan's Volvo. The two of them had been on their way to the beach to spend what was supposed to be a joyful summer day down at a secluded beach Dylan had known about. Marco remembered the way Dylan had described the golden sand and clear blue water to him, and the colors reminded him of Dylan's curly blonde hair and clear blue eyes that shone for him, always.   
  
  
  
: flashback:  
  
(Marco leans back in the seat, and Dylan leaned over to stroke his lover's dark locks)  
  
"Dyl?"  
  
"Yes, Marco dearest ?"  
  
"Not to be morbid, but what if you were to die right now, right here ? Would you die happy, or do you wish you would have died somewhere else, with someone else?"  
  
"Marco, don't talk like that !"  
  
"I know, I know. But I was just wondering."  
  
(Dylan's hand moves down to stroke Marco's cheek)  
  
"If I was to die right now, at least I would die happy. You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, Marco del Rossi. Everytime I see your bright smile and wonderful cocoa eyes, I want to melt. You bring out the best in me, and I don't know what I would do without you. Even if we get seperated, we'll always find a way back to each other. You and I, we're those last two pieces of the puzzle that you find stuck to the bottom of the box after years of searching for them . I promise I will love you always and forever. That's why I wanted to give you something. Open the glove compartment".  
  
(Marco leans in front of him, and finds a small dark blue box. He opens it up, to find a silver ring engraved with small silver hearts. On the inside is engraved "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return", a quote from one of their favorite movies "Moulin Rouge".  
  
"Oh, Dylan", Marco sighed. "This is beautiful, thank you so much."  
  
"I know a piece of metal cannot express how I truly feel, but I try," said Dylan, smirking boyishly.   
  
(Dylan puts his right arm around Marco, and he curls up against his partner's broad,muscular shoulder).  
  
"I love you Dylan Michalchuk", breathed Marco dreamily in his ear.  
  
(Dylan smiles, and kisses Marco's cheek softly)  
  
"And I you, Marco del Rossi", replied Dylan.   
  
(SMASH! A small Volkswagen rams into Dylan's side of the car, and his head smashes hard against the dashboard. Shards of glass cover his face and arms, along with blood. His airbag failed, while Marco's worked and all he has are a few scratches. He turns to see Dylan shaking and breathing shallowly)  
  
"Dylan? DYLAN !!!" cried Marco frantically.  
  
"Marco", Dylan said soflty, "I'm not going to make it, I know it. Tell my mom and Paige that I love them. And you Marco, never forget what we had, what we'll always have. Even after I'm gone, remember me. You'll find someone else someday, I know, but never forget me. I will always keep my promise, and someday we'll be together again".   
  
"Dylan", sobbed Marco "No. Please Dylan, you have to try".   
  
"Marco, this is how I'm supposed to go, with you by my side," replied Dylan. "Just hold me till the police or the ambulance comes. I want to die in your arms."  
  
"Dylan, I love you so much. Please don't leave me."  
  
"Shhh...let's just be together".  
  
"Dylan... I love you. You are my first love and I will never, ever forget how much you mean to me."  
  
"You are my first love, and my last, Marco del Rossi," said Dylan.  
  
(He dies a few moments later, cradled in Marco's small dark arms)  
  
: end of flashback :  
  
The Michalchuks wanted Marco to eulogize Dylan, since he knew him the best and loved him the most out of everyone who knew him including his family. He walked up to the podium, his knees shaking. He twirled the ring Dylan had given him on his left ring finger, where his wedding ring would have gone.  
  
"Most people at Degrassi knew Dylan Michalchuk as a star hockey player, the good-looking gay guy who wasn't afraid of anyone. But I knew him as so much more. We started dating over a year ago and he was the first boy I was ever "with". Dylan helped me discover who I was, and he was always there for me. He wasn't just my lover, he was my best friend. He was the most charming, beautiful boy I knew, and probably will ever know. He was caring and understanding. The times we spent together were the best of my life. We could just be sitting on the couch watching TV, or laying around talking, but I was happy to always be with him. His bright smile lightened up my life like a burning candle. That flame will never go out. Dylan, rest in peace. Wherever you are, remember I love you." Marco was barely able to contol himself, and he choked up on the word "love". The tears were pouring down his face like rain, and he had to hold the railing to walk down the stairs.   
  
He walked outside and sat on the church steps. He kept thinking Dylan would come up behind him, put one of his strong arms around his shoulders and coo "What's wrong, Marco darling?". But he wouldn't. Dylan would not ever hold him, kiss his lips, stroke him softly as they were curled up under the bedsheets. He knew he would always love Dylan. The doors opened, and everyone was filing out. Marco followed everyone to the gravesite. He would always love Dylan; he was the light that would never go out.   
  
Take me out tonight  
  
Where there's music and there's people  
  
And they're young and alive  
  
Driving in your car  
  
I never never want to go home  
  
Because I haven't got one  
  
Anymore  
  
Take me out tonight  
  
Because I want to see people and I  
  
Want to see life  
  
Driving in your car  
  
Oh, please don't drop me home  
  
Because it's not my home, it's their  
  
Home, and I'm welcome no more  
  
And if a double-decker bus  
  
Crashes into us  
  
To die by your side  
  
Is such a heavenly way to die  
  
And if a ten-ton truck  
  
Kills the both of us  
  
To die by your side  
  
Well, the pleasure - the privilege is mine  
  
Take me out tonight  
  
Take me anywhere, I don't care  
  
I don't care, I don't care  
  
And in the darkened underpass  
  
I thought Oh God, my chance has come at last  
  
(But then a strange fear gripped me and I  
  
Just couldn't ask)  
  
Take me out tonight  
  
Oh, take me anywhere, I don't care  
  
I don't care, I don't care  
  
Driving in your car  
  
I never never want to go home  
  
Because I haven't got one, da ...  
  
Oh, I haven't got one  
  
And if a double-decker bus  
  
Crashes into us  
  
To die by your side  
  
Is such a heavenly way to die  
  
And if a ten-ton truck  
  
Kills the both of us  
  
To die by your side  
  
Well, the pleasure - the privilege is mine  
  
Oh, There Is A Light And It Never Goes Out  
  
There Is A Light And It Never Goes Out  
  
There Is A Light And It Never Goes Out  
  
There Is A Light And It Never Goes Out  
  
There Is A Light And It Never Goes Out  
  
There Is A Light And It Never Goes Out  
  
There Is A Light And It Never Goes Out  
  
There Is A Light And It Never Goes Out  
  
There Is A Light And It Never Goes Out   
  
The Smiths////There Is A Light That Never Goes Out  
  
{A/N} How was it??? I thought the ending could have been better, but C'est la vie. Read and review please!!! 


End file.
